Through The Eyes of an Assassin
by Vern19
Summary: He was hated by everyone, he was always beaten by the villagers, and one day, they took things too far. It's been six and a half years since that day, and soon, someone will be returning to Konohagakure, but for all the wrong reasons. NaruSaku.


_Through The Eyes of an Assassin_

_He was hated by everyone, he was always beaten by the villagers, and one day, they took things too far. It's been six and a half years since that day, and soon, someone will be returning to Konohagakure, but for all the wrong reasons. NaruSaku_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: A Legacy's Farewell

_''Run._'' is all he thought. '_'Faster...I have to get away...from them...'' he was panting heavily, and exhaustion was setting in. He looked up. All he saw was a mass of dull gray clouds in the sky. It will probably be pouring out soon. ''Just great, well at least my tears will be hidden in the rain...'' His thoughts were steamed to a halt when he heard screaming and yelling behind him. He looked back, he could see the fire from their torches lighting up the old and nearly abandoned Konoha district that they were in, coming towards him swiftly. ''They're catching up...!'' he thought, panicking._

_''Kill the demon!'' a male villager said. ''The demon shall perish!'' another yelled, this one female. The rest of the mob cheered at her words. They were approaching him fast, eager to end his life.''If he dies tonight, then the rest of Konoha, our children and their children will be safe for the rest of their lives!'' a low, raspy voice yelled out in triumph. They quickened their pace towards the fleeing boy, excited for what was to come._

_He tried to run faster, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. 10 year old Uzumaki Naruto's legs just couldn't handle this type of punishment. ''Maybe death isn't so bad...'' He stopped in his tracks. The mob was very close now, he knew what was going to happen. Uzumaki Naruto turned his head, and looked at Konoha for one last time. He thought of all the memories he had here, some good, most not so good. He thought of his few loved ones. ''Iruka, Sarutobi Jiji, Sasuke, Sakura-chan...I'm sorry...'' he thought to himself as one of the mobsters threw a pitchfork at him. For any of the villagers paying attention to his actions, they would of saw him make a few foreign hand signs just before the butt end of the pitchfork impacted with the side of his skull._

_They didn't pay attention to what he was doing. They were more concerned about what they were going to do to him. ''The demon is down! Kill him off!'' a pedestrian from the mob shouted out. The unconscious body of Naruto lay limp on the ground, as the mob stabbed him repeatedly, burned him with their torches, and hit him with bats, clubs, and crowbars. The beating continued for fifteen minutes, Naruto's body was so still that it was unnatural. Blood trickled from all over his face, ribs had been broken, arms fractured, but more importantly, a soul had been shattered. Shattered into so many pieces that it would be impossible to repair._

_''It's...It's over! The demon's reign of terror is over!'' a villager yelled, spitting at the bloodied Naruto, or what was left of him. ''He's finally dead...'' another said, kicking at his stomach.  
The mob erupted in a cheer as they marched around the body of one Uzumaki Naruto, but, their cheering and marching was short-lived as a kunai went through the skull of one of the villager's head. The mob immediately panicked, looking for the source of the thrown kunai as another zipped through the air and impacted with another villagers chest._

_''W-who are you?!'' one of the villagers asked._

_''That is none of your business.'' replied an unknown voice._

_Faster than any of their eyes could see, an ANBU with a dog mask revealed himself. He looked at the ever so still body laying on the ground._

_''Hokage-sama is not going to like this.'' he said, a hint of sadness in his voice._

_The ANBU unsheathed his sword, and readied himself in his taijutsu stance._

_''What do you think you're doing?! We saved this village for sure doom!'' a voice from the mob boomed, his voice shaky._

_''You are wrong. You've just killed the greatest hero this village has ever known.'' he said calmly as he ran towards the mob with great speed._

_A woman watched the battle unfold from a nearby tree, she watched as the ANBU, who was her teammate, slaughtered the mob of villagers. If she hadn't of had her mask on, one would see all the anger and sadness in her eyes._

_''He's...dead...'' she thought._

_''I better go inform Hokage-sama.'' she said out loud, as she sprang gracefully off a branch and onto a dirt path._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage sat in his chair, stamping paperwork with a bored expression on his face, awaiting to receive the report of a disturbance in Konoha's old district.  
He looked out behind him, staring out into the cloudy sky. He looked out to the Hokage Mountains, their rocky faces seemed to have a sad expression on them. Sarutobi just blamed it on the bad weather and went back to work, stamping paper after paper expertly like he had done it for years, which he had.  
The bored expression he held on his face quickly faded away to one of surprise when the door leading to his office was busted open by a woman in a full ANBU outfit._

_''Hokage-sama! That disturbance in the abandoned district was a mob, and they were after Naruto...'' she said_

_It took the Sandaime a few moments to register what she had just said._

_''What?! What is his status?'' Sarutobi finally said, worriedly._

_''I saw his body on the ground, he wasn't moving, and he looked like he lost a lot of blood...''_

_Sarutobi rose from his chair._

_''Lead the way. We don't have time to gather medic-nins. Lets go.''_

_The two ninja leaped out of the window of the Hokage tower and sped their way to the scene._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The wind blew fiercely now in the old Konoha district, carrying the scent of blood, which made Hiruzen Sarutobi even more worried, as he sprang from rooftop to rooftop, following the female ANBU._

_''We're almost there.''_

_Sarutobi just nodded._

_The stench became stronger as they got closer. Sarutobi could feel another chakra up ahead. He knew who it was._

_The two ninja could now see the bodies of several dozen villagers in a bloodied mess, and a tall and lanky ANBU knelt down beside one body in particular, checking for a pulse._

_''There's no questioning it...He really has passed...'' The ANBU said sadly._

_Two ninja appeared behind him._

_''Kakashi...how could we let this happen to him?!'' Sarutobi snapped._

_''He was my student's son, for Kami's sake! We knew this was bound to happen some day! And...'' his voice was shaking, as tears fell from his eyes, something that rarely happened._

_''...and we failed to protect him.'' Kakashi finished. He looked at the ground._

_''Just like I failed to protect Rin and Obito...''_

_Sarutobi wanted to say something, but he couldn't. So he looked up at the sky, looking for answers. His answer was rain. This rain was colder than usual. He finally found something to say._

_''They say rain is the god's way of weeping...''_

_Kakashi looked at him with a sad eye._

_''And a way for us to hide our own weeping.'' Kakashi said quietly, as his tears were lost in the rain._

_Sarutobi barley heard what Kakashi had said. He was thinking about the boy they were knelt down beside. Thinking about how he will never see the few friends he had again, about never fulfilling his dreams, and about never seeing Konoha again. But little did he know, fate had other things in mind._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think._

_- Vern19._


End file.
